


ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, mentions of furries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I entirely blame my friend on tumblr this isn't supposed to be serious at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

Back up in tha dizzle there was dis muthafucka named Danny Devito yo. Dude had a funky-ass dopest playa named Sonic, Sonic was a hedgehog.  
One dizzle while they was ridin Danny realized dat sonic was da most thugged-out blingin thug eva ta his muthafuckin ass. But sonic didn’t give a fuck all dis bullshit yo. Dude loved dis other asshole named Adam sandals  
So he axed his ass up one day. It make me wanna hollar playa! And mr sandals holla’d  
“I ain’t no fuckin furry” n’ left.  
Sonic cried n’ cried n’ Danny comforted his muthafuckin ass fo’ realz. And thatz when sonic realized he n’ Danny Devito was meant fo’ eacher other n’ they gots hooked up god bless tha end fuckers.


End file.
